


I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

by AriannaLaufeyson, theatreheathen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Drinking, Loki deals with way too much, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Tony is a big baby who needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatreheathen/pseuds/theatreheathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When S.H.E.I.L.D recruited Loki, he never thought that he'd become Tony Stark's new personal assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

His hand held a firm grip around a glass of scotch. It was like the glass was a part of him and if he were to let it go, he'd lose everything else in his life that he cherished. Taking one long gulp, he finished off the glass. Breathing through his teeth, Tony Stark sat alone in his big bachelor pad styled house. Though his body was there, his mind was racing with scenes at the courthouse. They were of him, of the judge, the lawyer, Pepper, her lawyer. Then the fatal crack of the judge’s gavel, when he declared the two legally divorced.

Single. Tony Stark was single.

Yes, he was still rich beyond one's wildest dream because Pepper wasn't that type of woman. However, loneliness was a new gap that Tony had to learn to fill.  

He'd spent his first week of divorced lifestyle buying hotels, cars, hell, even clothes. But it was not the same. So, the second week, to give his wallet some ease, he went over to his Avenger pals’ places. He checked in, only to find them busy. At least that's what Tony heard when they told him they needed to leave or couldn't talk for long. He got the message.

 

Now, week three, here he was; hoping to find friendship and comfort at the bottom of a liquor bottle. After bottle three, Tony gave up and simply started to drink to get wasted. No worries because he wouldn’t be doing anything the next day but be alone, again. The clink of an empty bottle made Tony push himself out of the lounge chair he was in, and stumble over to the bar. Instead of refilling, he left his glass on the counter and pushed off to go towards his lab. One of the benefits to being alone, no one could scold him for tinkering away in the lab for too long. Tony seemed like he had an added pep in his stride while venturing to the lab, as the alcohol was slowly coiling around him like a snake, making its way through his entire body. It helped prompt the positive ideas for his now single life. No one to nag him when he left the toilet seat up, nag him for riding around in his suit at odd hours just to test a new toy. Things of that sort. Entering the lab, Jarvis greeted him with his name, and a small grin played over Tony’s lips. Stepping in he began to walk and heard his shoelaces hit the tile floor. The male bent down and began to tie them, and in his drunk state he almost couldn’t make it down to his shoe, nor to stand back up.

“My shoe…” He mumbled. “My shoe is untied…”

He heard Jarvis warn, calling out his name, but it was too late and Tony had already smacked his head into a moving robot arm. It only moving to respond to Tony’s command. His forehead took the blow and quickly, he was passed out on the ground.

________________________               

****  
  


This was ludicrous, absolutely ridiculous. Loki was going to maim whoever thought of this. He was a prince, not a personal assistant! On top of that, there was no way in hell he was going to be _Tony Stark’s_ personal assistant! When S.H.I.E.L.D recruited him, he assumed that he’d be teamed with the Avengers, working as a spy, perhaps. He didn’t spend all that time training to be shipped off to Stark Tower with a clipboard and a tablet!

After being released from Asgardian prison, Thor decided to take Loki back to Midgard with him. It took a very long time and plenty of interrogations, but Fury and Maria Hill eventually decided that the demigod was worthy of being trained. Hence where Loki assumed he’d be used as an agent, not as a babysitter.

“He’s having a really hard time, Loki, we need you to step in and provide some stability.” Coulson had explained. (Boy, had Loki been relieved when he found out he hadn’t actually killed him.)

“Stability?! I nearly _killed_ the man, Phil! What kind of stability could that possibly provide?” He shouted, staring at the man as if he were deranged.

“That’s just it,” Phil tried to explain, “Don’t you think that seeing you would distract him from what he’s dealing with right now?”

With a sigh, Loki raked his fingers through his hair. This was insane, he’d never win. “You know, you haven’t even told me what he’d dealing with right now.” He mentioned, tiring of this.

“Divorce.” The man stated in a gruff voice.

Well, damnit. There went his chance to feel indifferent.

________________________               

“Mr. Stark..?” The god called as he wandered through the doors of the penthouse. S.H.E.I.L.D had already informed Jarvis of Loki’s new job and thus, he had the clearance to simply enter Stark’s home.

He was dressed like a professional, his hair pulled back into a ponytail and his body clad in a white button-down with black slacks and a green waistcoat. Hey, he had to have at least some say in his outfit.

“Mr. Stark is in his lab, sir.” A foreign voice came.

Had Loki not been informed of Tony’s… friend, he would have been terrified and gone straight into attack mode. Instead, he simply smiled politely and nodded. “You must be Jarvis. I’m Loki.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Loki. I’m glad to have someone come to help Mr. Stark, he is not himself.” Jarvis replied, already become such a normal thing for Loki. Maybe it was the accent.

“The pleasure is all mine, Jarvis. Now, if you could please direct me to the lab?” He proposed, ready to go meet his boss… again.

___________________

Tony had spent the night passed out on the lab floor. He drooled a fine puddle and found a rag to wipe it up with. Then he found some water to splash the hangover from his face. After a moment of trying to remember the events leading up to how he had ended up in the lab. All of it was was foggy. Nothing matched up and nothing made sense. Typical. It scared him to think he could wake up and actually remember the day before.

“You.”

Tony grumbled to the bot that had knocked him out. That much he could recall.

“You’re scrap metal, you hear?”

The play boy ran his hand through his hair, tousling it and trying to not to look so disheveled. As the male stood among all his toys and trinkets he'd built. There was a nagging thought that he had something to do. Something that maybe furry told him about. The males hungover fogged head he couldn't recall. Sighing, he leaned against one of the metal lab tables and tried to regain some sober, coherent thoughts.  

Loki was anxious as he walked down to the lab, his heart racing. He really didn't want to get attacked or cause Tony to freak out. He just wanted to be neutral. "Mr. Stark?" He called hesitantly, walking down the stairs.

Tony’s head raised as heard a voice. For a moment, he thought it was Pepper. But he knew not to get his hopes up. As he watched a male figure come into sight, his sober thoughts came to light. “Oh...yes.” He nodded and motioned for him to enter the lab. “Fury assigned you here.”

With a shaky breath, Loki stepped into the room, meeting Tony's eyes. God, were there so many repressed feelings in those eyes. He'd longed after the genius and now he'd be working for him. Not very gratifying. But he still gave a polite nod, "I'm your new personal assistant."

“Well,” Tony gestured around him. “Congrats, I’m a handful.” Sighing, Tony pushed himself from the counter and  began to approach the male, only to walk past. “I’m going to bed, have fun.”    

____________________

****  
  


To say that Tony was indulging himself early would be an understatement. He was known to crack open a beer before five but before noon, really?

“Lokes!” Tony cheered as he watched the green clad man enter the room. “My new wingman.” He joked. “Im glad you’re here.” The billionaire ran over and draped his arm around Loki’s shoulders.

The god sighed and peeled the man's arm off of his shoulders. "Stark. He warned, a perfect black eyebrow arched in mild irritation. Glancing down at his itinerary, he nodded. "Alright, you have a meeting to attend with Coulson today. I suggest you put the beer away before it goes too far."

“There is _never_ such thing as ‘too far’.” Tony rolled his eyes.  

Loki rolled his eyes and shot the man a tired look. "I can smell your breath, trust me, it's too far."

"Man why the hell does Coulson even want to talk to me anyway?" Tony rolled his eyes tossing the beer bottle into a waste basket. He huffed. "He'll probably just tell me all the things I'm doing wrong..."

Shaking his head, Loki straightened his clothes. "He wants to discuss our arrangement with you. Wants to explain why he sent me, explain how things are going to pan out for us." And thus, they were off.

___________________

The inventor had woken up on the right side of the bed. No really, the bedside table had a glass of cold scotch waiting for him it made his day ten times better than how he usually woke. It had already started out by actually waking up in his bed, so that was always a plus. Stretching his arms above his head, Tony made his way down to the kitchen and began to scrounge around for something to eat. Toast would do. As Tony leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over the cold (ironic, no?) metal lifesaving arc reactor. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Today was a good day to do nothing, he decided.

Then, in came Jarvis's English voice, ruining his plans like always.

"Sir, today is the Stark Enterprise board meeting."

"Ah, write ‘em a check." Tony waved his hand in the air behind him at the invisible butler. As he bent over in the fridge to grab the butter, he rolled his eyes. "I don't need to be there. As long as they have money, the sharks will swim happily."

"Mr. Stark you're the C.E.O of the company..."

"Ah!" Tony gruffed. "Jarvis, really, is my father here? I am no Mr. Stark. The company just so happened to fall into my lap, I grew tired of it by twelve." The grown man rolled his eyes yet again.

"Yes sir." Jarvis signed off, leaving Tony alone in his kitchen, waiting for his toast.

With a roll of his eyes, Loki strolled in, wearing his trademark “not in the mood for your shit” expression. “Stark, go. They need you at that meeting, and I’m not going to deal with phone calls from your pissed off investors because you didn’t show up to negotiate deals.”

“I am offended.” Tony raised his hand up to place it on his chest and gasp. “I can’t believe that you would think that I would miss such an important meeting.” He sighed. “Of course I’m going, I just wanted to wait for my breakfast to be warm when I left.”

Loki smirked when the toaster dinged, popping the toast up. Cockily, he strode to it and grabbed the bread before handing it to Tony with a condescending grin. "Shoo."

After being offered the toast Tony looked down at it and sighed. “What a shame, it’s burnt. I’ll have to make another piece.” The male smirked back and headed to the loaf of bread, popping in two more slices of bread. “The boardmen know how I love my toast just right, they’ll understand my tardiness.”

Loki glared directly at his boss before holding out his hand towards the toaster. With a little smirk, he shot a ray of green magic out of his hand and to the machine, causing it to fizzle before dying out. "Uh oh..." He cooed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Looks like the toaster is broken! I guess you'll have to go to your meeting without any toast. Now." He growled, his expression darkening.

Tony's lips faltered at the alien’s move. Pepper couldn't do that. He never even thought about the fact that Loki still had powers. It almost frightened him. Just look what he did to the toaster. Shivers rolled down his back to think of what Loki could do to him. "Okay, okay..." The billionaire made his way to the door. However, as he slipped out and into his car, he called out. "I'll just make a Starbucks run, the board members love their coffee."

Loki was simply left to glare at the door, his shoulders tense as he prepared to execute his plan. He was lucky enough to actually get Stark out of the house. Now, time to get rid of every single bottle of alcohol.

____________

With a fit of giggles and of course, two girls trailing behind as the cause of the noise, Tomy entered the lavish house. He had a girl linked on each arm, but when he had to unlock the door, he let them go. Inside, they began to wonder around and look at the beautiful place.

Tony smirked."Its fantastic, I know." He chuckled and then headed to the bar. "Let me get you ladies some dri-" As he made his way around the countertop he noticed the lack of alcohol. His brow furrowed and he held up a finger. "One moment ladies, make yourself at home. Please."

Then the bachelor hurried off to find his assistant for an answer.

Loki was lounging in his room, a book propped on his knees as he relaxed. He was pretty content with himself, seeing as all of the alcohol was gone and not coming back. Tony would be much more pleasant without all of it, that, he was sure of. Therefore, when he heard the billionaire enter with who knows how many women, he chuckled to himself, excited to see the situation unfold.

Tony had climbed the stairs, slightly buzzed from the event they had come from. Stumbling to Loki's door, the male put his arms on the frame and leaned in. "Loki..." He began, like a reprimanding father. "Where..." Taking a deep breath Tony shook his head. "Why's the all the alcohol gone?"

Loki let out a little hum and tapped his index finger to his lip, "Alcohol? Hmn... Are you sure we had any alcohol in the house?" He asked teasingly.

"Considering I spend thousands of dollars on a bottle or two, _yes. Yes there is alcohol._ " Tony closed his eyes tightly and then grunted. "At least there was..." He was pissed. What kind of game was he playing?

"Oh, okay, so about a few thousand of dollars out of your billions is like a couple dollars to me, right? Oh, and I also have no idea how I convinced Jarvis to block any purchases of alcohol in the future on your account. Nooooo ideaaaa~" he cooed, looking innocently at the man. "Looks like you'll just have to send those nice ladies home."

Tony was a force to be reckoned with. He shrugged. “Maybe…” He chuckled. “Maybe, just, maybe…” The billionaire started to laugh a bit more at the idea that popped into his head. “I’ll let them come up stairs, inform them of my...friend. My friend who likes to watch…” He winked, turning from the door. “They are from Europe, they like that kind of stuff.” Tony began to walk  away. “I’m going to take a trip to the workshop to find my secret stash, and I’ll send the girls your way.”   

Loki rolled his eyes at his comment, shaking his head. "I suggest you go to your workshop and break into that stash." He cooed, as if he hadn't gotten rid of that as well. "Oh, and Jarvis? Can you please inform those lovely ladies that Mr. Stark has work to do and they need to be on their way home?" He asked pleasantly, grinning.

“No, no, no…. _no._ ” Tony growled as he rushed down his stairs. He nodded to the women, waiting for him. “You two stay where you are.”

Almost in a run, Tony quickly made his way down to the lab and began to search. He had his ways, he had his hiding places, there was no way the stupid god could find them all. Hell, he’d make a drink, if he had to, with the chemicals and things around his lab. There was no way Loki would get away with this.

Loki chased Tony down the stairs, waiting for him to go to the workshop before he jogged up to the ladies. "I'm sorry, but you really must go!" He explained, gently ushering them to the door and ignoring their complaints. "My apologies, really, but Mr. Stark is a very busy man. Thank you for stopping by." As soon as he had them out the door, he shut it and let out a sigh of relief. Composing himself, he made his way down to the workshop and prepared for Tony to lash out at him. Once he got there, he leaned in the doorway and watched as the genius tried, in vain, to find his alcohol. "I'm sorry, Tony, but it was for the best."

Tony was almost hysterical, opening and tearing into almost any drawer or place he could think, even if he’d never put alcohol or remotely fit it nonetheless.

With a sigh, Loki walked over to his boss, touching his shoulder. "Tony, really, stop. Do you see how unhealthy this is? You shouldn't be reacting like this. No more alcohol."

Having given up his search, Tony began to lean on one of the tables, his face in his hands he listened to Loki. Then, he slowly rose his head up. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” He yelled, pissed off. “This isn’t your house, you don’t make the rules here, you don’t even need to live here. What the hell is wrong with you? Huh?” Tony began to move from the table and slowly approached the norse god. “What happened to you? Don’t you like crazy, chaotic, disorder? Shouldn’t you enjoy the display I put on for you?” Slowly but surely, Tony was approaching the male a bit faster now and closing the gap. “Jesus, did Fury cut your dick off or what?”

Loki glared at him as he was turned on, tensing up. "I'm your assistant, Tony! I was sent here to make sure you were okay, and with all that alcohol in the house, you would never be okay! I care, alright?! I want to see you healthy!" He shouted, backing away from the man. He had his magic, sure, but he really didn't want to have to use it on Tony. He wanted to be seen as trustworthy, and he knew that if he attacked him, he may just be thrown out. "I'm not the same person that I was before! I changed, I'm different. You don't know me, Stark! You don't know what I like!" He growled, having nowhere to go now that he was backed against one of the metal tables in the room.

Tony looked like a tiger ready to pounce and kill its prey. His eyes narrowed on the raven haired male and he tilted his head to the side. “Then _implore_ me, Loki, God of not so mischief.  What _do_ you like?”

Loki leaned against the table, tentative to reply to Tony. He wasn't thinking rationally, he was just reacting to the loss of the alcohol, his comfort item. "I like helping you." He replied firmly, intent on convincing Tony that he wasn't trying to upset him.

“Fuck you,” Tony had his hands up in the air, them falling into his hair. His hands then dropped from his head and he again, advanced on the male. That left almost no room between them. Tony’s arm raised and he began to poke at Loki’s chest. “Fuck you and your proper ways and green clothes, you rejected, alien god hybrid, _freak!_ ”

Loki smirked slyly, grabbing the genius' hand. "Oh? Why should I fuck myself when you can do it for me~?" He asked playfully. "I mean, you obviously brought those girls here for a reason.. Why don't you let me take over?" He purred before placing a hand on the inventor's neck and pulling him into a slow kiss.

Tony was alarmed to say the least. Tony was familiar with what they said about the god, but he assumed if he gave him a few strippers here and there he’d be okay, but to reach out to Tony himself? The thought was bizarre. Not that a kiss from  male was foreign to Tony. What was foreign was accepting a kiss from a once villain that almost tried to kill him. However, a kiss was a kiss and he’d been already screwed over with losing the girls from earlier, so what the hell? Before he knew it, his tongue was adventuring into Loki's mouth, and his hands lifted the male onto the table he’d been trapped by.

Loki really didn't know what he’d been thinking. Something about Tony trapping him against the table just turned him on beyond belief. He wanted Tony to take his anger out on him, to drill him into the table. If he was being honest, he'd admit that he was shocked when Tony returned the kiss, but he wasn't wasting any time. As he was lifted onto the table, he wrapped his legs around the inventor's waist, pulling him closer. Tangling a hand into dark brown hair, Loki kissed harder, intent on getting what he wanted, as well as what he knew Tony wanted.

After what seemed like both had non-verbally agreed to, Tony’s hands began to work their playboy magic.  But Loki was the one who really knew what he was doing. He placed touches in all the right places, kisses at all the right times. Clothes were shed, article after article until they both were in just their underwear, hands grazing over each other eagerly. There was no time for conversation, they both just needed to blow off some steam.

Tony was pissed at Loki for tossing all of the alcohol (as well as his women), and Loki was pissed at Tony for just being a major pain in the ass. They both needed to take out their frustrations towards one another, and what better way than some angry sex against a metal table?

_____________

****  
  


“Loki!” Tony yelled out. The young philanthropist roamed the penthouse’s second floor. “I’m going to kill myself, if I don’t get a drink around here.” He put his fingers to his temple and groaned. “I feel miserable...can a hangover last up to two weeks?”

All Tony was able to do the past two weeks, since Loki’s big alcohol prohibition, the playboy didn’t feel like leaving his room nor eating much. The first two days were miserable as he was forced to detox. What fresh hell was this? He’d thought. And what in hell kind of plan was Loki trying to play out here? Tony sucked at being sober.

Loki groaned as he heard Tony complain for what seemed like the billionth time. He'd whined about so much for the past two weeks but he hadn't even mentioned the fact that he looked a hell of a lot healthier, and some of the time, even seemed happier.

He sighed and got up from his chair, setting his book aside before wandering up to the penthouse. "You know what you should do with all that restlessness, Tony?" He called, entering the room. "You should head down to the workshop and start making things. You have a company that kind of relies on your inventions." He explained, crossing his arms. "I'm excited to see what your sober brain can produce."

Scoffing, Tony just flopped onto one of the couches in the lounge area. With his face in a pillow, the rich man spoke up. “I can’t do anything when I feel like shit.”

Loki chuckled softly, "If you get to work, you'll be distracted from how bad you feel. How about this; I'll ever sit down there with you. I can give you ideas, critiques, company. C'mon, get up."

As his face remained buried in the soft pillow, his eyes shut, mention of the lab gave him flashbacks of their activity. Neither of them had mentioned anything about it, until now at least. Tony pushed himself up in a seal like position. “Why would you go down there? No one ever is allowed in the workshop besides me and my bots and….” He shook his head, forgetting her name. “Just no one ever enters it but me.”

Loki crossed his arms and furrowed his brows at the genius. "Oh really? Because we sort of fucked on one of your lab tables down there so I don't know what makes you think that." He sighed and gave up. "If you don't want me down there, then fine. But I really do think you should work on something."

At the mention of their actions that night, Tony’s face met with the pillow again. “I told you,” He snapped. “I don’t feel good.”

Loki growled and marched over to him, snatching the pillow from under his head and hitting his back with it. "Stark, unless you want this to turn into a full blown pillow fight, I suggest you get the hell up."

Tony sprang up when he was disturbed from burrowing his face. "What the fuck!" He yelped. Then in a swift defensive motion he grabbed another couch pillow. " _I'm not going the lab, I don't feel good._ "

Loki couldn't hold back a smirk when Stark armed himself with a pillow, knowing what was about to transpire. "Then it looks like we'll be having a pillow fight." He growled playfully before swinging at the genius' legs and taking him down.

Tony was shaking his head even before Loki could finish what he was saying. "No, no!" He pleaded and then in a swift move from Loki, he was on his ass. Tony grumbled and looked at the alien. "What the hell? Are you five!"

Loki snickered and shrugged, "No, but I am a newcomer to Earth who's never actually gotten to participate in a pillow fight." He gave the inventor his best puppy dog eyes, "Won't you _please_ indulge me~?"

"Well I'm sorry you were never invited to a slumber party as a child, which I didn't know we were having until now." The male picked himself up from the floor, still clutching his pillow for safety. Rolling his eyes he responded. "What's next? We braid another's hair and gossip about boys?"

Loki smirked and held tight to his pillow, waiting for Tony's move. "You should be glad I'm not dragging you to the workshop _by_ your hair." He cooed playfully, arching a brow.

Having been done with this from the start, Tony tossed his pillow back onto the couch and shrugged. "I'd like to see you try."

Ever so tempted, Loki decided against taking Tony up on that dare. "If I wanted you to hate me, then I would. But I _do_ have you up, so let's go. Please?" He asked genuinely, setting his pillow down and looking at the Avenger desperately.

Shit! How had he actually let the other male get his way? Grumbling some more under his breath, Tony crossed his arms and made his way to the workshop. He was the god of mischief, how could the billion dollar playboy ever win?

As the two men made their way to the lower floor, where the inventor had his whole technological man cave hidden away, Tony couldn’t help but wonder what he was last working on. Why he’d set it down and why he hadn't come back to it? The male wandered the room a bit, and then stopped at a table and had a whole computer screen pop up before his eyes. On display was a satellite.

Loki contently followed behind Tony, glad to have gotten his way. He really was interested in seeing Tony work, seeing what he could come up with. He wasn't disappointed when the enter the lab, the god found himself staring in wonder. He really hadn't had the chance to take in the room the first times he'd been here. First, he had to get rid of all the alcohol and second time, he was kind of in the middle of having rough sex. Now, though.. Now he could really appreciate all of the little gadgets. When the computer screen popped up, he leaned in curiously, walking up behind Tony. "What is this...?

Tony’s mind kicked in and he remembered exactly what he had made. What the last thing he’d changed and tweaked was. The male was almost so entranced that he barely heard Loki. Tony glanced up at him. “Well, it’s a satellite.” He shrugged. “But not like the ones already in space. This one…” He bit his lip. “This was inspired by certain...events.” His eyes faltered from Loki’s as he remembered his reasoning for coming up with the idea. Pepper. Oh god Pepper was everywhere. The male then began to speak again as if never stopping. “Designed to help during war time, soldiers and what not. Makes the signal stronger for their talkies and transmitters. At least, Stark company ones…” He sighed. “I know what it’s like out in the desert on your own. A simple walkie talkie call with an important person's voice on the other end can be important…”

Loki bit his lip as he listened to the man, understanding that this was probably a sensitive subject. He took a moment to compose the right words to say. "That's a wonderful concept.. With a wonderful reason behind it.." He mused, not sure if he was really even welcome to say anything. "How is it coming along?" He asked tentatively, standing back a bit.

“It was in prototype stage…” He murmured. “The last I looked at it…” Tony’s lips twisted and he shook his head. “Why it could be launched to the board tomorrow.” The male then swiped his hand to the side and the screen changed. “There are others I was working on however…”  

Watching as the satellite was swiped away, Loki looked back at Tony. He really wanted to watch him work and see what he was like when he was in the zone, but was he welcome? "Do you want me to leave, or...?"

Tony’s brow stayed in a furrow as he studied the screen. He waved his hand as he poked and swiped the screen. “Leave, stay…” The man then made eye contact with the male. “I will play music.”

Loki smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I'm really curious as to see how you work, so I'm going to stay. I won't get in your way though, I promise." He explained before stepping back.

Tony could only simply nod as he delved into his work. He tapped a few times in the air and his computer began to play music through the whole room. He pushed away from the counter and began to move all around the workspace. Pulling out tools, instruments, and things that would be needed to work on the prototype and anything else he felt needed his time.

Loki found a couch in the workshop, content to just plop himself down there and watch Tony. He felt as though this was the opportunity of a lifetime, to watch this genius work his magic, even if he lived with said genius. He'd never admit it though, Tony's ego was big enough already, he didn't need a god boosting it. Instead, he just sat silently and continued to gaze at the inventor.

****  
  


___________

****  
  


“Honey I’m home!” Tony called out when he entered through the door. “Loki, please, you’ve gotta come here.” The engineer eagerly called again and moved into the house to look for the male. “God dammit, get your ass down here.”

Loki was in his office, typing away on the computer, trying to shoo away frantic journalists who wanted interviews with Tony. He didn't really think Tony was ready yet to be faced with the press, so he wanted to ward them off as best as he could. He tore his eyes from the screen as he heard Tony calling for him, getting up. He snickered as he continued to yell, taking his time to get to the male. "Darling, darling, please, you must relax." He replied teasingly, a smirk on his face.

“No time to relax when our company will now be mass producing all of the things I pitched today, not to mention the….the person who I’m totally blanking on the name of that is like head of army or navy of some crap... is fully on board and wants to make his teams even more equipped with Stark products.” The male paused and took a deep breath. “Which earns us even more money to swim around in.”

Though Tony was a bit hard to understand in all of his excitement, Loki managed to catch what he was saying. And as soon as he comprehended it, his face lit up. "Tony, that's fantastic!" He exclaimed before pulling him into a tight hug, "Congratulations!" He cooed, grinning.

As Tony was pulled into a hug by Loki he almost went in for a kiss. He tried to snake arms around him so that he wouldn’t notice. “I can say that to you as well.” He smiled. “You were the one who pushed me.” He shrugged. “We shall celebrate in fact.”

Loki instantly noticed when Tony nearly kissed him, and he paused, tempted to do it for himself. He could kiss him right now, they were so close. But as he started to blush, he decided against it and laughed nervously, looking away, "Oh no, really, it's your work, I didn't do anything.. But I'm certainly okay with celebrating.."

“Is alcohol prohibited during celebration?” The male questioned with innocent eyes.

With a laugh, Loki playfully patted the brunette's head. "Champagne is the only thing allowed, deal?"

“More than…” He smirked. “More than a deal, a vow...that’s sealed perhaps?”

Loki arched a brow, grinning. "Sealed how?"

Tony returned the smirk and reached up for Loki’s hand, and raised his, revealing his pinky. Slowly he interlocked their small digits and smiled. “There."

Loki just laughed as their fingers were interlocked, shaking his head. "I'll go get the champagne."

___________

****  
  


Tony was not in the mood for this Gala. Yeah, Loki had encouraged him to put on the party to kick off the new develops in Stark industries; the ones that Loki inspired him to embark on and ultimately pitch. He had his week of positivity and now, standing in a room of billionaires, business heads and tech freaks, he was swallowed into a sea of darkness. A wave of depression engulfed him and he felt like if he screamed, none of the fake faces around him would even notice.

Loki was running around the place, making sure everything was running smoothly while still doing his best to look composed. Everything seemed to be fine, no one was wrecking havoc on his hard work. Might as well find Tony.

That task took him a little while, seeing as the genius wasn't mingled in the little groups that Loki assumed he would be. How odd, he should be chatting. When he did spot the inventor, he got a bit worried. Something looked very off about Stark, and that struck Loki to the core.

Striding over, he walked up to Stark. "Hey Tony..." He spoke, loud enough to be heard but soft enough that it was only to Tony. "Everything okay? Do you need me to go get you a drink? Scotch, right?"

Tony’s lips twisted to the side and he took a deep breath in. He nodded his head slowly. “Yes, Loki…” He turned his head to look at his new pal. “Go do that, get the whole bottle in fact.” He smiled. “...I need some air, and a view from the top.” He smirked. “Meet me on the roof.”

****  
  


____________

****  
  


“Baby don't you be blue, you know that I'll always be true…”

Tony had ventured up to the roof, where he had asked Loki to meet with him. The roof was decorated with twinkling lights and all that bullshit. The billionaire scoffed at them and fought the urge to rip them down.

“...You know that I'll always love you and we'll always be together too…”

As he entered the top of the building, he stumbled out of the door, a little too much scotch in his system to walk straight. He spotted a few party-goers on the top of the roof, strangers now, but at some point he probably paid them to back his projects, or possibly did some form of business with. The male sighed and quickly ushered them away, back into the building where all the other socialites were. Then he quickly shut the door but resisted the urge to lock it, because of his hopes that his assistant would join him in a few.

Being alone led him to where was now, tiptoeing along the roofs edge a glass of scotch in his left hand. He stuck both arms out for balance. The pure fact that he looked over the edge with the alcohol running through his system made him dizzy. The ground started to spin and his eyes rolled around to try and make sense of his now three dimensional world.   

“...Over a thousand things I can say to you, half of which would be untrue...”

In his drunken stupor the male took a step forward and almost lost his balance, both of his feet coming together to stop himself from plummeting forward, like his glass of scotch that slipped from his hand in what felt like slow motion. He watched as it fell and shattered on the ground.  “Oopsies.” He shrugged, and turned to keep tightroping along the edge, and slurring more lyrics. “But the one thing for sure I can say, is that I won't fall in love today…”

The man reached the end of the edge and let out an exaggerated sigh. He turned to face the street below and chewed on his lip. The thought was enticing, it came quick, but it appealed to him. Biting his inner cheek the male breathed in slowly and scooted on foot forward. Just like his scotch glass he could fall, shatter into a million pieces. The only difference is that he’d end up on the cover of forbes. And that way okay with him.

“...But the one thing for sure, I can say, is that…” The man felt warm tears threaten his waterline. “...I won’t fall in love today…”

****  
  


_______________

Loki was quick to fetch what his boss had requested. He was pretty worried about Tony. Parties like this were what Tony usually thrived on, when he would smile or laugh the most. But what Loki had just seen? That wasn’t like Tony at all. He seemed so out of it and distracted.

Of course, the bartender was reluctant to just hand over an entire bottle of their finest scotch but as soon as Loki showed his credentials, it was in his hand. With that, he made his way to the roof. He just wanted to make sure Tony was alright, that he wasn’t going through some mental breakdown or anything.

When he opened the doors though, a mental breakdown was suddenly a legitimate fear. What the hell was Tony doing on the edge of the roof?! Loki wanted so badly to run out and grab him, to pull him far from the edge. That didn’t seem like the best idea, however, because what if he startled him and actually caused him to fall? Was he singing? Jesus, what was wrong with the man?

Panic swelled in Loki’s chest as Tony seemed to have no intentions of stepping away from the ledge. Hell, it looked like he was getting closer to it. No, please no. He wanted to run over, to tear Tony away from it all and scream at him. He couldn’t, couldn’t just leave him like that. Loki had grown way too close to him to watch him die like this.

He was surprised by the tears suddenly in his eyes, the idea of losing Tony constricting his heart. With a shaky breath, he spoke softly, “T, Tony..?” He was hesitant, worried about causing Tony to stumble. He was clutching the scotch bottle, so close to simply shattering it in his hand as he stood there, fear coursing through his veins. He just wanted to pull him close, wrap his arms around him and protect him from whatever the hell was happening. He didn’t even need to ask questions, didn’t need to know what caused this, he didn’t care as long as the man was far from the edge.

_____________________

As the billionaire balanced his body weight so he could move his arm to look at his fancy, high end watch. He had hoped that Loki could make it up, make it in time. Didn’t seem like that would be happening. No one seemed to be able to in Tony’s life. The male, sloppily began to remove the watch. He held it between his forefinger and thumb, moving it an arms width away, over the sidewalk below. Letting the smooth, cool silver slip out of his finger he laughed as he watched it drop.

“Stupid, stupid vanity.” He rolled his eyes, while he spoke under his breath.

The male kept his balance and kept his eyes on the sidewalk, street and cars below. In a quick breath, he’d let go, and just fall. But, a voice kept him from sucking in air to his lungs.  Slowly, Tony’s head turned to look at his estranged assistant.

“Loki…” Tony mumbled, almost unable to make eye contact.

 

"Anthony... Get down from there.. On this side of the ledge please.." Loki coaxed, holding his hand out to the man, desperate to get him away from the threat of death.

Tony turns to look at Loki, his back to the city street, rushing with traffic. That would be a way to go, easier to fall and not know when the cement was about to impact your brain. Plus, looking at the loved one about to reach for you as you fall just out of their grasp.  “Why?” He shrugged his shoulders weekly.

Loki shook his head, taking a slight step towards Tony, terrified that he was losing him. He’d never be able to forgive himself if he had to watch Tony fall to his death when he could’ve saved him. “Because I can’t lose you, Anthony.. You’re all I’ve got, I’m nothing without you. Please, don’t do this to me..”

The billionaire let out a scoff that with momentum, almost pushed him off the edge. “No one…” The male began, but stopped. With a deep breath he began again. “Everyone can afford to lose me. I’m expendable, replaceable, trust me."

"No, I can't lose you! I'm only here because of you! If you die, S.H.E.I.L.D wouldn't want anything to do with me. They'd think it was my fault. Even if they didn't, they don't actually want to use me in the field, that's why they shipped me off to you." He sighed and offered his hand again, "Anthony, you're my only friend. I'd have nobody if you died. Please, come down, please."

Tony shook his head. "You don't care. If I'm gone, you'll have freedom. You can do as you please." With a slow smirk Tony laughed. "Maybe this time you can take over the world and actually win." He shrugged pursing his lips. "Lokitopia." His arms waved in front of him in a big display and his body swayed with the movement. His dead eyes looked over Loki. "Everything you want."

"I _do_ care, Stark! You already let me do anything that I please, you're the only person to ever be this nice to me! I've lost enough, Anthony. Don't make me lose you too." Loki frowned and shook his head. "I don't want to live in a world that you aren't in, let alone rule it. I want _you_." With a stern determination, he walked up to Stark, inches away from him and held out his hand. "Come down."

"Unbelievable." The playboy looked to the alien's hand and then up to his eyes. "You're still begging me to get down, hell I don't see why you don't join me." Pushing his hair from his eyes Tony laughed. "I mean don't you get off on this? It's mayhem, it's crazy. Why don't you help? Lead me on, encourage me." The brunette's toned shoulders raised. "We could go down in history as modern day Romeo and Juliet." Tony let out a sick laugh."Headline reads, "STAR CROSSED GAY LOVERS; TONY STARK LOVES ALIEN GOD LOKI." With a shake of his head the billionaire reached past Loki's hand to the other arm. "Hand me the scotch won't you? Give a dying man a drink before his final moments, eh?" His brows rose, questioning the God of Mischief.

Loki growled and snatched the man's arm, pulling him down from the ledge and sending him stumbling towards the god. With a snarl planted on his face, he shoved the playboy against the wall and captured his lips with his own. After enjoying a good few moments of kissing the man, Loki pulled away to bring him into a firm hug. "Don't you ever do that again. You can't do that to me, you can't leave me.." He whispered, holding him close.

Tony's expression changed quickly as he was pulled from the ledge. It was like a flip book; a look of surprise quickly flipped to content with touching lips with the God then in a flash a smirk crawled onto his face. "I wasn't going to jump." He shook his head. "As soon as I heard your voice I knew I wasn't going to. I just enjoy heights, the view from up top." He winked. Sighing deeply the male ran his fingers through the other males hair. "Glad to know I have a knight in shining armour."

Loki sighed as he leaned into the hand in his hair. What the hell happened to him? He rolled his eyes at Stark's stupid little one liner and glared up at him. "You wouldn't need a goddamn knight in shining armour if you weren't such an idiot! God, Tony! How can you be so reckless? What if you really did fall? I wasn't kidding when I said that you're all I've got, I couldn't have lost you! Do you have any sense, you glorified blacksmith?!" He huffed and gave him a firm punch to the peck. "You're such a fuckboy, you know that?" He muttered as he leaned into the genius, fighting the urge to kiss that smirk off of his face.

At the hit to his pectorals, Tony let out a snort. "Ohhooohoho." He continued to chuckle. "Such big words for such a mere alien who just learned of social media."

Loki snickered and kissed Tony firmly once more, "Shut up. You can blame Natasha. She calls you that at least once a day." He confessed, a smirk planted on his lips.

Pulling the alien in by the small of his back even more he pecked his lips in between his words and the kisses he received from Loki. "Oh she does? Hmm, well I hope you don't have any other names for me..." He smirked, the genuine Stark smirk. "Besides boyfriend that is..."

Loki chuckled and slipped his arms around the genius' neck, "Boyfriend, huh?" He cooed, his eyes hooded and his smirk turning into a content grin. "Well, as your boyfriend, I've decided that you've had enough alcohol for tonight, don't you agree?" He purred, holding up the bottle of scotch and tossing it over the ledge. With a happy hum, he kissed Tony once more. "You can intoxicate yourself on me~"

Tony held back a soft whimper as he watched the expensive bottle of perfectly fine alcohol fly over the edge. “But…” He mumbled and then sighed. “I guess I am not really that great when I’m drunk…”

Loki chuckled and brushed a hand across the man’s face, “I like you a lot more when you’re sober.” He mused before giving Tony another kiss, this time letting it linger. He supposed he could get used to this. Sure, Tony’d been divorced before, but Loki had come to learn that he didn’t quite like Pepper and he deemed himself much different from her. He could certainly see a much better future for Tony and him.

“Let’s head back down to the party…” Anthony offered, his words and his hand. As the two descended the stairs, many of the guests, including his Avenger teammates watched the two men stride around holding hands. The billionaire didn’t bother to wonder if there would be press coverage. In fact, Tony didn’t worry at all about what was to come. He knew he loved Loki, and Loki loved him. That was all that mattered at the moment.  The playboy wouldn’t worry if it would last, or if the man across from him would be his spouse in the long run.

Anthony Edward Stark was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you go! I'm so glad that Liz and I wrote this, and it's probably my favorite thing to have ever produced, especially considering we went into this totally improvising!


End file.
